Angel Of Mercy
by NuclearIceSoda
Summary: An Eclare love story. They have been through alot together but will one thing push their relationship to the breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's POV:**

He was never the kind of guy I would imagine falling in love with. I couldn't even stand him when we first met, but he won my heart in the end.

I woke up Monday morning and started getting ready for school. I hated wearing that stupid uniform but I had no choice. I showered and got dressed then rushed downstairs to make breakfast. My parents had already gone to work so the house was silent, which is a rare occasion since they never stop fighting. It was 7:40 and I knew Eli would be here in five minutes so I just had a pop tart and some milk. A few minutes later I heard eli knocking on my door telling me to hurry up. I ran outside and gave him a good morning kiss then jumped into Morty and headed off to school.

"_hey Clare, did you remember to bring your lunch today" _Eli said while giving me that cute little smirk

"_oh crap. I forgot_!" I said as I went through my purse to find some lunch money.

"_don't worry about it. We can go to the dot at lunch. My treat_" he said as he put his hand on mine.

that is one thing that I always liked about eli, he always made sure that I was doing alright. Ever since my parents started fighting, eli has been letting my sleep at his house if the fighting got too loud and I couldn't sleep.

"_thanks babe. I don't know what I would do without you_." I said as we arrived at the front of Degrassi.

He leaned over and gave me a passionate kiss.

"_wow..that was nice_" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"_well since we can't show affection at school I figured I would get a good one in before class_" he said with a smirk.

"_well I hope it was good enough since we might be late now_" I said as I rushed out of Morty and in through the metal detectors that they school has installed after the Vegas Night issues.

Eli and I rushed into our English class right before the bell rang.

"_wow..dodged a bullet there_" eli said as he jumped into his seat.

"_I thought you only dodged knives_" I said with a little smile and sat in my seat.

"_well I'm a man of many talents_" he said with a smile as we both faced the front of the class and started to take out of homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Four class periods had gone by and it was time for lunch. I met up with eli and we walked over to the dot for some lunch.

"_you know, I'm kinda happy you forgot your lunch. I have been wanting to take you out to lunch for a while but you have been too busy with school work."_ He said as he grab my hand.

"_well__ you could have really blown me away if you had taken me to dinner but nooo"_, I said as I smiled and hinted at dinner together.

"_what are you getting at edwards_" he said as he raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"_well…we always have lunch but we never have dinner. And I wouldn't mind getting out of the house while my parents are fighting_." I said with a hopeful look on my face.

"_Fine. Tonight at 8:00. I will pick you up and we can go have dinner."_ He said with a smile on his face.

"_I guess I better find something prettier to wear_" I said with a sigh

"_You look beautiful in anything you wear. I'm sure you would look better with nothing on but.."_ he said with a smirk.

I punched him in the arm and said "_keep that up and I'll start dressing like a nun_"

"_you already do Saint Clare_" he said with a little smile.

I checked my watch and realized that lunch was almost over.

"_uh oh. We better go. we have about 3 minutes till lunch ends_" I said as we picked up our books and I finished my soda.

We arrived back to school and quickly rushed off to class. I was almost to my history class when I saw him. Why was adam bleeding?

**Cliff hanger! I know. But this way I know you guys will have something to look forward to. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare finds Adam bleeding in a corner on her way to class.**

"_Adam! Are you okay? What happened to you?"_ I said as I ran over to Adam as he lied bleeding in the corner.

"_I was just walking to class and Fitz just started beating the crap out of me for no reason_!" he said in a weak voice.

"_Oh my god. Let me take you to the nurse. Can you walk?"_ I said as I tried to help Adam off the ground.

"_Ya, I think I can make it_." He said as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and I helped him up.

We made it to the nurse's office and she helped me get Adam onto the bed.

"_Oh darling, thank you for helping him up here."_ She said as she wrote me a late note for class.

I gave Adam a rub on the arm and told him I would see him later than rushed off to class. When I arrived in class I saw Eli looking at me as I gave the teacher the note and sat down.

"_Did little miss Saint Clare get in trouble_" he said with a smirk.

"_No! I had to help Adam up to the nurse! I found him bleeding in the corner after we got back from lunch. Fitz beat him up!"_ I whispered with a worried face

"_That's it! I'm kicking that guy's ass next time I see him! No one hurts my friends!"_ Eli said as his face got red with anger.

"_No! I don't want you getting hurt either! After what happened at Vegas Night, I don't even want you looking at Fitz!"_ I said with a serious face.

"_Fine. I won't do anything. But I still want to punch that guy in the face_" he said as he turned around in his seat and faced the front of the class.

"_Ya. I do too_" I said under my breath as I took out my homework.

**I know! It was a short chapter without much of a cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be awesome. Just stay with me guys! It will get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I knew it school was over. I met up with Eli at his locker so he could drive me home.

"Hey blue eyes. Ready to go?" he said with a smile.

I always loved it when he called me 'blue eyes'. We were about to leave when I saw Adam limping down the hall. Eli and I rushed over to him to see how he was doing.

"Hey dude. I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Eli said as we walked over to Adam.

"Uh ya, I'm fine. Just a little bruising. Nurse said I should be fine in a couple days. I heard Fitz is being expelled." Adam said as we walked out of the school and towards Morty.

"Really? I mean, not that it wasn't wrong but, he is getting expelled just for beating you up" I said with a puzzled face.

"Ya. I guess that was his last chance. They said he is going to be sent to a different town or something." Adam said with a small smile.

"Well then I guess that means that we won't have to be dealing with him anymore." I said as I wrapped my arm around Eli's back.

"We better be going. See you later Adam" Eli said as we walked away.

Eli dropped me off at home so I could get ready for our dinner date. I wasn't sure what to wear thought. I wanted to look sexy but not make it look like I was trying too hard. I thought maybe Ali would know the perfect thing to wear but she wasn't answering her phone and neither was Fiona. I guess Adam is my last person to call.

"Hello?" Adam said as he answered his phone

"Hey Adam, can I ask a really big favor?" I asked expecting to get a no

"Ya sure, what do you need?" he said seeming quite interested

"Well…I was wondering if you would go shopping with me and help me find something to wear on my date tonight. I want to wear something a little sexier then normal" I said a hopeful voice

"Well I guess I can let my inner girl out for a couple hours" he said with a sigh

"Thank you so much Adam!" I said with a squeak

Adam met me at the mall about 20 minutes later and we went into the first store. We looked at a few different outfits then Adam found the perfect dress.

"How about this one?" he said as he pulled a dress off the rack

It was a red knee high halter dress with black lace going over it. I knew that Eli's favorite colors where black and red so this would be perfect. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. I came out to show Adam.

"Does it look alright?" I said a little worried

"It looks amazing! I don't want to sound perverted but your boobs look great in that dress!" he said with wide eyes

"Okay. This is the dress then!" I said as I went to go change.

I guess I didn't close the door all the way because as soon as I had the dress off I heard Adam say

"Please don't tell me that you are wearing those granny panties and that sports bra on the date!"

I peeked my head out and asked him what he meant

"Well…those are okay for school but this is a date and god knows what might happen after that date. Your parents aren't gonna be home tonight and you do look amazing in that dress. Eli just might want you." He said with a little smile

"ADAM! I don't think that-…well maybe but…I don't have any other sexy stuff like that." I said with a worried face

"Buy the dress then we will go find you something sexy to wear just in case something happens" he said as he pulled the dressing room door closed.

I finished getting dressed and bought the dress. We headed to the other side of the mall and found a lingerie store. We walked in and started looking around.

"I don't know what to buy! They are all so _small!_" I said with a whisper.

"Here! This one is perfect! It will match the dress perfectly" Adam said handing me a lingerie set

It was the exact opposite of the dress. It was a black bra and panties set with red lacing. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. I stared at myself for a few moments before Adam knocked on the door.

"Come on Clare. Let me see how it looks! I promise I won't laugh" he said as he knocked on the door again.

"Fine..But you have to promise not to laugh at me" I said as I opened the door and pulled Adam into the dressing room.

"WOW! You….look….amazing! I better get out of here before I start thinking bad things" he said as he opened the door.

_**Okay so next chapter will be their date and hopefully if my story goes the way I hope then the chapter after that will be a little bit x-rated~ Review this chapter please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I got home from the mall around 6:30. Eli was picking me up at 8:00 to go to dinner. I ran upstairs and throw my bags down on my bed and ran to my closet. I took out the black heels that I never wear and set them at the foot of my bed. I took the dress out of the bag and hung it up on a hanger so it wouldn't get wrinkled. I took the lingerie out of the bag and stared at it for a moment. If tonight was going to be the night then I wanted to look my best, right? I decided that I better take a shower before I got dressed. I put the lingerie back into the bag, grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom. I was about to turn on the water when I got a text. It was my mom.

"_Honey, I won't be home tonight and neither will your father. He is still on his business trip and I have to help Aunt Cindy with a few things. There are some leftovers in the fridge so just make yourself something for dinner. Be home tomorrow after work. Love, mom_"

I guess that is a good thing. I will get a nice dinner with my boyfriend and be able to come home to a peaceful house. I closed my phone and stepped into the shower. I made sure that I cleaned ever inch of my body so everything smelt good. I didn't want Eli thinking I smelt bad. I turned off the water, grabbed my towel and went into my bedroom. I dried my body and blow dried my hair. I reached into the pink bag and took out the lingerie. I slipped on the underwear and hooked the bra. I walked over to my closet and took the new dress off the hanger and slipped into it. Luckily I was able to zip it up without any help. I did my make-up and put on my shoes just as the door bell rang. Its only 7:30, is he early? I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Adam

"Wow you look great! I just wanted to come by and give you something" he said as he walked in the door

"Well hurry up. Eli could be here any minute. What do you need to give me?" I asked closed the door

"I don't really know if Eli has anything and I want to make sure that you guys are safe so I took a condom out of drew's room for you" he said as he handed me the little package.

"Thanks Adam. But I'm not sure if anything will happen. But thanks anyways" I said as I gave Adam a hug

"No problem. Well I better go before Eli gets here!" he said as he rushed out the door

It wasn't more than 10 minutes after Adam left that I heard the door bell again. I grabbed my purse and slipped the condom in it as I walked downstairs. I opened the door and Eli was standing there with a dozen roses.

"Wow..You look gorgeous!" he said with a big smile

"You don't look half bad yourself" I said with a big smile

"Well we better go" he said as he grabbed my hand and walked me to Morty.

We arrived at Rosa's Restaurant around 8:15. I had always dreamt of going to this restaurant for a date ever since I was a little girl and this is where Eli magically decided to take me! It was a pretty expensive restaurant but Eli said that tonight was a big night. I'm not quite sure what he meant by that but I was prepared either way.

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will get a little bit steamy if it goes the way I plan. I refuse to update until I get reviews and tell me if you want next chapter to be all about the date or just sum it up and get to the steamy stuff? Reviews= Updates!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter gets a little more mature but nothing too bad. I really hoped you guys liked the last chapter.**

Dinner went by pretty quickly. We had some great food and Eli decided to take me out for ice cream at the local ice cream shop. He was the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. We ate our ice cream and headed to my house.

"Well I better get Saint Clare home before your parents worry." Eli said smirking as he started up Morty

"My parents aren't home tonight so there is no need to rush." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot

"Are you going to be okay staying by yourself?" Eli said with a worried face"

"Ya, I guess I will be okay. I wish someone would stay with me but…" I said as I put my hand on Eli's knee

"You know, I could always stay over and make sure everything is alright. If that's alright with you" he said as he placed his hand in top of mine.

"Ya. That's fine. We can watch a movie or something." I said as I wrapped my fingers around his hand.

So I'm going to have Eli spend the night. This doesn't mean anything will happen. Girls and guys have sleepovers all the time and nothing happens, right?

We arrived in front of my house and parked Morty. We went inside the house and sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Eli placed his arm around me as I tried to find a good movie. I finally just gave up and put it on the music channel.

"Well there is nothing good on. Do u want to go rent a movie or just hang out?" I said as I put the remote down.

"All I want to do is kiss you" he said as he placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

We continued to make out for a couple more minutes. I had never been happier then when I am in his arms. The kissing was rather calm and relaxed but as moments went on the kissing got more forceful and strong, but in a good way. I had made out with him before but it had never been this intense. His hand was placed on my hip but he started to move his hand under my shirt. He has placed his hand on my stomach for a few moments. He started to move his hand higher and we both knew what he was aiming for. He stopped kissing me for a moment

"Is this okay with you? I will move my hand if you are uncomfortable." He said with a worried face.

"No. it's kinda nice." I said as I continued to kiss him.

His hand had started moving upward again and eventually he had reached his main goal. He placed his hand on my breast and slightly squeezed it. It felt good though….I never thought that it would feel good to have a man touching my breasts but it did. We continued to make out, getting more and more intense by the moment. I reached down and placed my hand on his belt buckle. I didn't start to unhook it, but if this wasn't some sort of move then I don't know what is. He stopped kissing me again and looked me deep into the eyes. I could tell what he was trying to ask without forming words. I could see what he wanted and I wanted it too. I nodded letting him know that I felt the same way he did. I got up and took his hand. Grabbing my purse I led him upstairs and towards me bedroom.

**Alright so you guys can see where this is going. Next chapter is going to be EXTREMELY graphic and very detailed. So I recommend not reading this if you're under 16. Trust me, the rating is about to change. Remember, Reviews=Updating. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I led Eli up to my room. I closed the door behind us. I led him over to the bed. I sat him down on my bed as I began to unzip my dress and slip it off. His expression went from happy to pure lust in a matter of moments I had finally slipped the dress down to my ankles and kicked it to the side. I was in nothing but the black and red lingerie.

"Do you like it?" I said as I stood I front of him. I could tell from the look on his face that he liked it.

"Ya…I really like it." He said as he sat staring at me. I walked over to the bed and lightly pushed him onto his back. I lay straddling him as I softly kissed him. The kiss slowly became much more intense. I slowly reached down and unhooked his belt buckle. I could feel that he was getting excited but he seemed to have a worried upset look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"I really want to do this but I have no protection with me and we can't take the-" I stopped his before he could finish his sentence as I reached into my purse and pulled out the condom from Adam.

There were no words. We just began making out again. I knew that he was the guy I wanted to have my first time with. He very quickly spun and within seconds I was underneath him. He removed his shirt and pants. The only thing that now remained in between us was our underwear and my bra. He reached behind my back and slowly unhooked my bra and slid it off. He stopped kissing me and began to kiss my neck. He worked his way to my breasts and down my torso kissing every inch as he went. He got to the lace underwear and slowly slid them off. He kissed my inner thigh and began to rub my clit with one finger. It was a feeling like nothing else before. He began to start doing circles with his tongue on my clitoris. I felt him enter one of his fingers into me. He then quickly moved onto putting two fingers inside me. He moved them quickly as he continued to stimulate my clit with his tongue. I started to feel myself start to shake. He felt it too, I could tell. He began going faster and faster. I could feel myself about to orgasm. A mere moment later it happened. My toes curled and my whole body tensed up. He moved up my body and began to kiss me again. The thought of him putting his tongue there then kissing me would seem disgusting but it wasn't. He slid his boxers off and put the condom on. He got on top of me and I could feel that his penis was erected. He began to enter me. This was a different feeling then his fingers. He began to thrust in and out. We were in perfect rhythm. We were both getting close. His body tensed up as well as mine. I finished first then moments later he did. We both melted together and kissed once again. A single kiss. A soft kiss. A perfect kiss.

**Okay so…that was very graphic, I know. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the amount of detail that was said but it would have been very boring without the detail. Please Review. New chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke the next morning with Eli laying next to me. I tried to search my brain trying to figure out if I regret what happened the night before, but I didn't. I didn't regret a single moment of it. It was perfect and I don't think that anything could ever change that. I slowly turned over trying not to wake up eli. I slowly removed the blanket, crawled out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different. I grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. I usually jump into the shower and grab my bottle of shampoo but this time I just stood there and let the water run down my body. I may not look different but I sure felt different .

It must have been a good fifteen minutes of just standing there before I realized that I needed to wash my hair and body. I reached over and grabbed the shampoo just as the bathroom door opened.

"Clare bear. How much longer till you get out of the shower?" I heard Eli say as he closed the door behind him.

"maybe 10 or 15 minutes." I said as I peaked my head out of the shower.

"well I need to take a shower." He said sitting on the counter

"if you want you can just join me." I said as I pulled my head back into the shower. Is that even a normal thing for us to be doing? I know that we had sex but showering together? Is that going to far?

"alright. let me just grab a towel." He said as he opened the cabinet and pulled out a towel

he took off his boxers and stepped into the shower. He looked so good without a shirt on and even better with nothing on. He has such a cute butt too. I must have giggled when I thought that because eli asked me what was so funny.

"oh nothing. Just thinking about how cute of a butt you have" I said as I opened my shampoo bottle

"your butt isn't half bad either." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I would give anything to just say like this forever. Our naked bodies touching with the water running down us. Just each other in a warm embrace.

We finished our shower and both got out. We both ran back into my room and got dressed. Eli put on the same clothes he had on last night and I slipped on a summer dress. We both dried our hair and decided to get some breakfast. It was about 11:00 by then and I knew my mom wouldn't be home till dinner time. I went downstairs and made us both some pancakes. I called eli down when the food was ready. He came down and sat at the table.

"clare, do you…regret anything that happened last night?" he said with a shaky voice

"I don't regret a single moment of it. Not a moment." I said as I grabbed his hand

We finished breakfast and I washed the dishes. We sat on the couch and watched television. Eli watched but all I could do was think. I sat there looking down at my purity ring thinking. I really liked everything that happened last night. I reached down and took off the ring and without saying a word put it in eli's open hand and kissed him.

**So this is NOT the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. New chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

I placed my purity ring in Eli's open hand and kissed him. He looked up at me with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" he said as he turned towards me on the couch

"Ya. I'm fine. I just figured that the ring goes with my virginity. I want you to have it." I said as I grabbed Eli's hand.

"But, you need to keep it on. If your parents see you without it they will freak out." He said as he tried to hand the ring back to me

"It isn't their choice what I do with my body or with my ring. Plus I highly doubt they will even notice that I'm not wearing it" I said as I closed Eli's hand with the ring in it.

Eli smiled and kissed me. He held onto the ring all day. Occasionally he would look down at it and smile. I knew that he was the right one. He was the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Maybe one day he will be replacing the purity ring with an engagement ring. I think I may be getting ahead of myself. We are only sixteen.

It was around 6:30 and I knew my mum would be home any minute now. Eli had already left knowing that it wouldn't look good if he was here when my mum came home. I was sitting in the living room watching television when my mum came home.

"Hi Clare bear." She said as he closed the door and walked into the living room

"Hi mum. How was work?" I said trying to make it seem like nothing had happened in the last 24 hours.

"It was good. How was your day? Did you do alright by yourself last night?" she asked as she checked today's mail.

"Ya. I was perfectly fine." I said as I turned down the television

"Oh good. I was hoping you would be okay by yourself. You are going to have to stay by yourself this weekend. I have to go on a business trip and so does your father. Maybe you should stay with Alli?" she said sitting down on the couch.

"No. I will be fine by myself. I will go to Alli's if I get too scared or she can come over here." I said with a smile

"well alright. I will leave enough money for food and emergency." She said as she walked into the kitchen

So the whole weekend home alone. This will be fun. :)

**Well I hope you guys like the new chapter. It's pretty short, I know. The next chapter is going to be longer. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is going to be a really long chapter so I am going to put it up in two sections back to back. There won't be more than a few minutes in between each sections so just be patient.**

The whole weekend to myself with no parents, no rules, and a whole house with no fighting to disrupt me. I texted Eli and told him about how I had the whole house to myself for the weekend. I asked him if he wanted to stay over since no one would be around except for friends if I had them over. Without a moment of hesitation he said yes. I figured that if he would be staying the whole weekend then I should probably get a few things. Condoms would be number one on the list. I wasn't embarrassed to go buy the condoms, I knew that I was being a responsible mature adult by protecting myself and that I shouldn't be ashamed.

Friday came fast. I woke up and got ready for school. As normal both my parents had left for work. I got dressed and ate my breakfast as I waited for Eli to come pick me up for school. 7:45 rolled around and I heard the blaring noise of Dead Hand coming down my street. I took my last bite of toast and put my plate in the sink. I rushed outside and hopped into Morty and drove off to school.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Eli said as we drove to school

"Well you know, hang out with friends, watch television…and maybe some other stuff" I said as I placed my hand on Eli's knee and moved my hand up his thigh.

"t-that sounds good. I would like that" he said as he shivered a little bit from what I am guessing was my hand on his crouch.

"Good, I was hoping you would like that plan" I said as I removed my hand from his crouch and placed in on the seat.

We arrived at school and rushed to our lockers to get our books for class. The bell rang and Eli gave me a peck on the cheek before heading to class. I closed my locker and headed to my class as well

First and second period went by in a flash and I decided to skip out on lunch so I could go to the store and get some condoms. I figured that Eli and Adam would probably just sit and read comics all lunch anyways. I made my way to the store and down the aisle and started looking at all the different condoms. Small, medium, large, extra large, ribbed, ultra thin. I have no idea what to get. I guess I will go with the large. That seems like the most accurate one, I guess. I looked at the box to make sure that there were enough. Each box had 15 condoms. "I think that will be enough" I thought as I chucked to myself. I made my way up to the counter and purchased the condoms. Luckily the sales clerk didn't give me any weird looks. I shoved the box into the bottom of my purse and headed back to school just in time for third period. I grabbed my English book and made my way to Ms. Dawes class and sat in front of Eli. I took out a small slip of paper and scribbled on it and handed it to Eli.

"I went to the store and picked up condoms for our weekend of fun :) "

Eli scribbled on the paper and handed it back.

"This weekend is going to be better than I thought :)"

I tore the paper up so no one would read it and throw it in my purse.


	11. Chapter 11

School was over and Eli drove me home.

"I'm going to go home and grab some clothes and stuff and I will be back soon." He said as he walked me to my door.

"Alright. I will see you later" I said as I gave a kiss on the lips and went inside.

I figured while Eli was at his house that I should probably clean up my room and get things ready. I took out the condoms and placed them in my night stand. I made my bed and decided that I should probably make sure that there was food in the fridge. I went downstairs and opened the fridge and realized that there wasn't much in there. I took the money that my left for food and decided to order a pizza.

Eli arrived about five minutes after the pizza did. I answered the door and Eli was standing there with his backpack full of clothes.

"alright. I told my parents that I will be here all weekend. Surprisingly they didn't mind." He said as he walked in the door

"okay good. I didn't want you to have to lie" I said as I closed the door behind him

"ya well I don't think that th—is that cheesy goodness that I smell?" he said as he looked around the room

"yes, you little bloodhound. There is pizza in the kitchen. I just got here." I said as I rolled me eyes and smiled

"SCORE! The woman I love and the food I adore" he said as he opened the pizza box

"well it's good to know that I come before cooked dough and cheese" I said as I sat on the couch

"You know I love you…I just love my pizza soooo much!" he said as he kissed my cheek and bit his pizza

"So what do you want to do? We could watch a movie. I heard there is suppose to be this great story about a mother's struggle to fight for her children as they try to find a place to live." I said as I looked over at Eli who had a rather displeased look

"That sounds…I'm not going to lie. That sounds like a horrible movie" he said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Fine. We can watch some movie about zombies and guns if you want" I said as I throw the remote on his lap

"I don't care what we watch as long as I'm with you….and this glorious pizza." He said as he stared at the greasy piece of pizza that he was holding.

oh ya. This weekend is going to be fun

It was about 8:30 when we finished watching some ridiculous movie about the mafia. Eli and I were trying to figure out what to do now since all our pizza was gone and we couldn't find anything good to watch.

"I have no clue what to do now. It's a Friday night yet there is nothing going on in town." I said as I turned the television off and faced Eli.

"We could always just make our own fun" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

I didn't stop him. I knew that the night would come to this and I was quite happy that it was happening so early. Eli and I began to kiss more violently as the moments went on. I pushed him against the side of the couch and started to run my fingers through his hair. He quickly moved his hands up my shirt and started to cup my breast. He pulled my shirt off of me and started to kiss my chest.

"WOOOOW! MY BAD!" I heard someone say from behind me.

"ADAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I heard Eli say as he quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry guys. I'll go! I should have knocked." He said as he covered his eyes and headed for the door.

"no. don't worry about it. Sit down." I said as I quickly pulled my shirt back on

"ummm okay. So what's up guys?" he said nervously as he sat down on the couch.

"Nothing much. We were just hanging out." I said as a nervously tried to find a way to change the subject.

"ummm. I should really go. I will see you guys tomorrow." Adam said as he got up and headed for the door.

"we should really lock that door next time" I said as I heard Adam close the door.

"uh ya. I think we should" Eli said as he headed over to the door and locked it

"now where were we?" Eli said as he pushed me against the couch and started kissing me

"ummm maybe we should move this up to my room?" I said as I parted from Eli's lips.

"ya, I think we should" he said as he got up from the couch and took my hand

Eli and I made our way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I closed my door behind me and sat on my bed. Eli quickly ripped his shirt off and joined me on my bed. I pushed him against the back board and took my shirt off. I laid on top of him and violently plunged my tongue inside his mouth without any worrying. This didn't bug him much since I could already feel his excitement through his jeans. I sat up straddling him and unbuttoned my jeans. Eli quickly moved my hands away and unzipped and pulled my pants off my hips. I stood up and pull my pants completely off as Eli took his pants off too. I climbed back on the bed and throw the blanket over us. Eli unhooked my bra and pulled it off. He started his pull my underwear off but I stopped him, shaking my head and giving him a devilish grin. I started kissing his chest and made my way down to his boxers. I bit the end of his boxers with my teeth and slowly pulled them off of him. I could tell this made him excited since his slight erection had become completely hard now.

"wow saint Clare! I didn't expect you to ever do that!" he said

I licked his torso on my way back up to his mouth and proceeded to put his hands on my waist letting him know that he could take my underwear off now. He pulled my underwear down to my knees and I pulled them off and throw them on the ground.

"ummm Clare. You did buy condoms right?" he said nervously

"Of course. They are in the side drawer" I said as I opened the drawer and throw one at him. He ripped the package open and slid the condom on. I tried to position myself on him but he stopped me. He pushed me backwards and climbed on top of me

"we are going to try something new tonight." He said as he kissed my neck.

He slowly kissed my torso as he made his way down to my vagina. He kissed my inner thigh and started licking my clit. It drove me crazy. He started going faster and faster. He inserted a finger inside me and moved it quickly. I was on the edge and about to climax. Then he stopped. This drove me even crazier! He moved back up and I could feel him slightly lift me up. He inserted himself inside me and began to thrust. This felt so good! He moved faster and faster! I quickly climaxed and screamed at the top of my lungs. No one was home so I had no reason to be quiet. Eli climaxed right after me and we melted together.

"that was….amazing!" I said as I took a deep breath

"we have to do this more often" Eli said as he fall on his back trying to catch his breath

Eli got up, grabbed a new set of boxers and cleaned himself up. I reached down and grabbed Eli's old boxers off the ground and slipped them on. I knew that this would probably make him happy and these where way more comfortable. Eli joined me climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Clare Bear. I love you" he said as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too" I said as I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

**Okay! I am ****sooooooooooooo**** sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I know! I am a horrible person! This chapter was very **_**graphic**_**. Next chapter will be less dirty and more talking. I will try to have it up soon and not wait so long!**


	12. Update

Dear god. I am so very sorry about not updating this story in so long. Obviously, anyone who watches the show knows that the characters I have been writing about broke up and it caused me not to be able to finish my story. But I plan on trying to complete it soon. I am sorry if the story comes to an abrupt stop but I am doing my best to pick up where I left off. A new chapter will be up soon for anyone who still cares to read it.


	13. Chapter 12

I awoke at about 9:30 and looked over at Eli as he lied there wrapped up in my pink comforter. If he could see himself right now he would freak out.

"Wake up sleepy head" I said as I kissed his forehead and rubbed his arms

"Good morning, beautiful" he mumbled as he rolled over and kissed me on the cheek

"Are you hungry? I think I might some pancake batter." I asked as I stood up

"Pancakes would be lovely. Maybe some coffee too?" He said as he sat up and rubbed his face

"Sure. How do you want your coffee?" I asked, slipping my bathrobe on

"Black" He mumbled as he slammed his face back into the pillows

"Just like your soul" I chuckled as I opened my bedroom door and headed for the stairs

I heard a muffled laugh from him as I walked down the hallway.

As I flipped the last batch of pancakes I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and a kiss on my cheek

"Your coffee is on the table. I put out some cream and sugar in case you decide to try something sweet in your mug of black sludge" I snickered as I brought the pancakes to the table

"The only sweet thing I need in my life is you" He said as he took a bite of his pancakes

How had I gotten so lucky? To find such a beautiful boy who loved me so immensely and would give the world for me. Someone who loved all the things I loved and treated me so wonderfully. I don't know what I did to deserve this boy, but I sure as hell am lucky I found him. He is my everything. He is all I will ever need.

**Well my dear readers. I think this is where the story ends. I will be writing a completely new story VERY soon involving Eclare. Most likely, it will be post Frostival setting. Keep an eye open for the new story. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
